Users are often inundated with electronic communications such as emails, SMS communications, and social networking communications. Many electronic communications that are sent to a user explicitly solicit that the user reply with non-textual reply content or otherwise contain information to which the user may wish to reply with non-textual reply content. For example, an email that contains “Can you send me a copy of your slide deck from yesterday's meeting” may explicitly solicit a reply that includes non-textual reply content (i.e., an electronic document that is the slide deck). An email that contains “How is the home remodel progressing?” may not explicitly solicit a reply with non-textual reply content, but a user that receives the email may still wish to include non-textual reply content (e.g., a picture showing the current status of the home remodel) in a reply to the email. To include non-textual reply content in a reply, users must recognize that non-textual reply content is appropriate for the reply, manually browse for the non-textual reply content via a computing device of the user, and select the non-textual reply content via a user interface input device of the computing device to include the content in the reply.